IPod Shuffle Drabble Challenge sort of
by Mskayyy
Summary: Six short drabbles on our favorite Vampire Diaries Characters. Don't judge me too badly, coz I'm half asleep:- .


**Hey, you guys, MsKayyy here. I wrote this at two in the morning, and my mind is slightly dysfunctional at the moment. (Before you ask, no, I haven't gone loopy, I'm just sleep deprived.) I don't know if this counts as an IPod Shuffle Challenge, but here are six entries for various characters. Most are AU, so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, or any of these songs.**

**(1) Misguided Ghosts- Paramore**

She had to get away from here, this place that was full of memories. She was running from her mistakes and her past, she knew. She just had no other choice. She packed her duffel bag and left a letter for her parents, and one for her friends on the kitchen table.  
>She needed to find herself, and that was not possible here, where she felt safe, where everyone insisted on treating her like a child. Most of all, she needed to get away from the pain of Damon's death. They told her that this was life, and she had to cope with it. But she couldn't. It hurt too much.<br>The truth was that she missed someone to rely on, someone to save her... she missed Damon.  
>She boarded her flight, and took a large breath. This was it. She was going away. New beginnings. And yet, how much ever she ran, her past still haunted her.<p>

**(2) Last Kiss- Taylor Swift**

Bonnie looked out through the cold, rain spattered glass, into the dark night. She sighed. Why did he have to go?

She got it, he loved Elena. Elena was always her first choice. She was second best, like always. But after their time together, she'd grown to love him and believed that he loved her too... She'd begun to believe that she would actually be his first choice.

The most sad part was that she was not even mad at him. She just missed him... His kisses and touches... His unnaturally slow heartbeat under her ear at two in the morning, when she couldn't sleep, the night that he's said that he loved her... His smile... His promises... His love... All in vain.

She had kept in contact with stefan, who was left heartbroken when Elena chose Damon... He told her that the two were currently in Europe somewhere... Well, she wished them nothing but happiness. She was a witch, after all. She hoped they were happy, and a little part of her wished that he would regret leaving her. Of course, why would he? He had his princess of darkness now.

Of one thing she was sure, though... She would never move on... Damon's was the name forever on her lips...  
>Just like their last kiss.<p>

**(3) Pressure- Paramore**

This was it. It was now or never. All that time they thought they had, had passed in front of their eyes in what felt like seconds. Meredith could feel the pressure in the air. Shinichi was closeby, and all those who were supernatural among the gang could sense it.  
>All those days they spent trained for this were now going be put to use. Her destiny as a hunter slayer... their history with the supernatural... Days and days of fighting Malachs and sharpening their powers...<br>She couldn't deny that we were so much better off without all these unnecessary supernatural in thier lives... She longed for her old days, where the biggest worry was who wore what.  
>She tensed as she heard Shinichi's voice.<br>"Hello, my pretties..."

**(4) Fearless- Taylor Swift**

Elena thought often about how her and Stefan's first date would have gone... had he been human. She lost herself into her daydream, a smile spreading on her lips.  
>He would drive her to somewhere quiet. His nerves would show a he would drag his fingers thry his brown locks. She would give him sideway glances ocasionally, gradually turning to stare at him full on. He would notice her watching, and their eyes would connect. Watching each other, staring into the other's soul...<br>They would park at the sunset spot. They would talk, for hours, it would seem... It always did. She would tell him things that she never told anyone except the sisterhood. He would give her the courage to speak so freely.  
>He would drop her off at the end of the date, and before saying goodbye, he would pull her in for their first kiss, and she would know, he made her fearless...<p>

**(5) Bubbly- Colbie Caillat**

This was the best feeling ever, thought Bonnie. She'd been awake for a while, and damon was kissing her idly. He always made her feel like a child, but this was the only part of that treatment she liked.  
>It was raining, but they were cuddled together under the warm duvet in her bed. He kissed her nose, and she giggled and crinkled her nose.<br>"Hmm... Damon..."  
>"Yes cara?" he smirked.<br>"Nothing..." She giggled. "We should go to sleep. I have college in the morning..." She yawned.  
>He didn't protest. He smiled, He tucked her in, held her tight, and watched her for a while as she slept, a rare kind of smile playing on his lips. And then he also gave in to sleep.<p>

**(6) Siberia- Backstreet Boys**

"I'll be gone when you come back, Stefan." She leaned in for a kiss on his cheek. "It's not your fault, I just... We just... Damon feels more..."  
>"You don't have to explain, Elena. I understand," I said, with a smile on my face, that felt too fake, even to me. My insides were frozen with pain, even worse pain than what I had experienced in that dreadful prison.<br>I'd given myself completely to her, and she didn't want me, she just wanted Damon. I had see it in her eyes, she was far away all the time.  
>She was true to her word. she was gone by the time I was back. Her clothes, her books,her journal... Everything was gone; the only evidence of her being there was a note on the stairs.<br>"I'm sorry."

**There you go. I'm gonna go to bed now. G'nite.**

**Lotza Luv,**

**MsKayyy.**


End file.
